The present invention relates to engraving systems, and more particularly to portable engraving systems and methods thereof.
Present engraving systems typically include an enclosed interior work area. As such, and to be compatible with an engraving system, a work piece must be small enough and of a specific shape to fit within the enclosed work area of the engraving system. This limits the engraving system to a small amount of potential work pieces.
While larger engraving systems have been developed to overcome this problem, thereby allowing for larger work pieces to be utilized, these larger engraving systems are typically fixed, non-portable, or not easily moved. Further, these stationary systems are unable to be moved relative to the work piece.
Additionally, these prior art systems require adequate preparation of the work piece in order to properly position the work piece relative to the engraving device. As such, the work piece must be manually manipulated such that the engraved surface is positioned a fixed distance from the engraving device, the distance being set by the requirements of the specific engraving device. This manual manipulation or set-up of the work piece requires additional time and expense, as well as the expertise of an experienced operator.
Accordingly, a need exists for novel systems and methods which have, among other advantages: the ability to accommodate a wide variety (i.e., shapes, sizes, materials, and weights) of work pieces; the ability to be easily moved from one location to another; and the ability to reduce the expertise required for operation. Therefore, an engraving system that solves the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantage is desired.